everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Labelle
Gabriel Labelle is the son of Fairer-than-a-Fairy from the fairy tale by the same name (a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book). He is the older brother of Iris Labelle. Info Name: Gabriel Labelle Age: 16 Parent's Story: Fairer-than-a-Fairy Roommate: Guillaume Inconstant Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to write great poetry. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a rainbow. It sucks. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend. Girls think I'm a jerk. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Everyone keeps turning me into a rainbow. I'm so ******* sick of it! Favorite Subject: Probably lunch since there's no annoying teachers. Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I hate being that stupid rainbow. Best Friend Forever After: I don't need friends. Character Appearance Gabriel is of average hegiht, with platinum blond emo hair with a black streak and green eyes. He wears this storm cloud T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Personality Gabriel is a grouchy, bad-tempered emo who loves writing poetry and getting angry at other students. He freuently muses upon his sorrows and his depression. Biography Gabriel: I don't wanna do a character's page. Iris: Oh, come on, you can do it! Gabriel: But this makes me uncomfortable - talking to everyone about my destiny. Iris: Just pretend like you're talking to me, or a wall, or a tree, or... Gabriel: Whatever. I'm Gabriel Labelle. And I am the son of Fairer-than-a-Fairy. But I don't get to take after her. I have to take after my dad, Prince Rainbow. He could only speak when he was in the form of a rainbow, and Mom could only see him when the light shined. He fell in love with Mom and spoke to her frequently. But when he heard his prison was going to be changed, Mom went out to find him. She found him asleep. She told him a story twenty times, loudly, and woke him up. And they got married, and later on they had me. I've got a younger sister named Iris who attends Never...I mean Ever After High with me, and a younger brother named Olivier. Olivier is only ten so he doesn't go here yet. I'm glad he doesn't - he doesn't want to screw up his life by being destined to be a rainbow. (But he wants to be like me - he even copies my hairstyle.) I'll tell you about the rainbow thing. My destiny is to turn into a rainbow. I HATE MY DESTINY BECAUSE EVERYONE MAKES FUN OF ME FOR IT. I respond by yelling back at them. I don't want to be a damn rainbow, but the problem is that I can turn into a rainbow. Students call me gay because of it. I'm not gay, and I ******* hate rainbows. When I'm a rainbow, I yell at people, telling them to go away. I wouldn't mind having my prison being changed. I enjoy listening to emo music, writing poetry, and watching rain on rainy days. It keeps me occupied. Sometimes I wear black eyeliner and white foundation. I'm an emo - get used to it. My sister Iris doesn't like the fact that I hate the other students. She calls me a bully and says I'm mean to them. It's because I do bad things, I hurt people, and I smoke with cigarettes. Iris: Okay, that's enough! I'm turning it off now. Gabriel: Ugh... Trivia *Gabriel's last name means "the beautiful" in French, referring to his mother's beauty. *Gabriel doesn't have many friends since he is anti-social. *Gabriel has a pet female tarantula named Evanescence. *Gabriel is afraid of sunlight (at least according to him). Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Rebels Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Shapeshifters Category:French